My Thoughts, Our Memories
by darkyuc
Summary: Aku pikir aku tidak akan merasakan apapun. Ku pikir aku sudah benar-benar melupakanmu.Aku tidak menyadarinya, sampai saat ini, bahwa aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Ini begitu sulit untukku berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kita berpisah. Yang kutahu aku masih mencintaimu walau waktu telah berlalu. KyuMin Fanfiction's! GS! Chapter 2 is Up.
1. chapter 1

**My Thoughts, Our Memories**

 _ **Cast**_

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Other.

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**_

 _ **Warning : GS! Kyuhyun Sungmin's fanfiction! If you don't like please out from here.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : The idea of story is mine. Don't plagiarized.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di shoot pertama ini semua menceritakan dari pemikiran Sungmin ya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Belanda, 26 September 2016_

Orang mengatakan musim gugur adalah musim yang menyenangkan untuk melalukan segala kesenangan. Ya aku setuju, tetapi tidak semua kesenangan harus dilakukan disaat musim gugur. Oh ayolah, kau bahkan harus memilih kesenangan apa yang harus kau lakukan! Tidak semua kesenangan itu menyenangkan untuk kau lakukan.

Biar kuberitahu, disini orang-orang akan meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi bar-bar yang menampilkan show tarian striptis dan kemudian mereka mengencani salah satu penari itu dan melakukan _one night stand_. Baik pria atau wanita sama saja, mereka akan mencari kesenangan yang membuatnya puas dan merasa senang hanya dengan melakukan _one night stand._

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sangat senang melakukannya. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal hanya dalam semalam dan tidak ada hubungan jangka panjang atau pendek. Aku tidak menyukainya, itu sangat beresiko menurutku.

Menetap selama empat tahun disini membuatku sedikit demi sedikit memahami bagaimana cara berpikir dan berperilaku disini. Aku cepat menyesuaikan dan beradaptasi, tidak lama hanya membutuhkan sekitar satu tahun untuk beradaptasi—oke lupakan.

Hal-hal yang harus aku lakukan dan aku hindari sudah kupahami sebelum aku menginjakkan kaki disini. Seperti tidak boleh melakukan _freesex_ atau _one night stand_ yang jelas-jelas akan merugikanku. Bagaimanapun ini adalah negara barat, sangat sulit untukku menghindari hal tersebut, banyak godaan yang harus aku hadapi. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan atau menceritakan godaan apa yang pernah aku hadapi, tetapi yang jelas aku berhasil melewati godaan tersebut dan berhasil mempertahankan keperawananku di usia ku yang ke dua puluh empat tahun! Sebuah hal yang menurutku sangat membanggakan untuk dipamerkan apalagi mengingat lingkungan yang ku tinggali penuh dengan kebebasan. Asal tau saja, rata-rata gadis disini kehilangan keperawanan mereka pada usia lima belas tahun—atau bahkan kurang dari lima belas tahun, menurutku— dan setelah itu kemanapun mereka pergi akan selalu membawa kondom didalam tasnya. Aku sudah paham hal seperti itu.

Dan teman-temanku disini sudah paham juga denganku bahwa aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu. Mereka mengatakan aku kolot, aku tidak modern tapi yasudahlah.

Berbicara tentang musim gugur, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di sela-sela _freetime_ untuk menghabiskan secangkir espresso dingin di salah satu Cafe terkenal di Belanda. Sekaligus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantorku yang belum sempat terselesaikan. Menyelesaikannya diluar jam kantor sedikit membuatku rileks dan merasa tidak tertekan.

Aku menatap jam yang tertera pada layar laptopku di pojok kanan bawah.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyadari sudah dua jam aku berada disini dan orang yang kutunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang—sebenarnya disisi lain aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantorku, aku juga menunggu seseorang.

Kusimpan data pekerjaanku kemudian menutupnya hingga menampilkan wajahku yang sedang tersenyum disamping seorang pria yang juga tersenyum.

Kalian bertanya itu siapa? Baiklah akan kujawab, dia adalah—

"Aku membuatmu menunggu lama lagi?"

Oh sial. Dia datang, Choi Siwon, pria yang sudah membuatku menunggu selama dua jam dan pria yang barada di layar laptopku. Pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihku selama setahun ini.

"Yang kesebelas kalinya."

Aku sengaja memberitahunya seberapa sering ia membuatku menunggu dengan bermaksud agar dia meminta maaf, tetapi dia hanya tertawa. Sial.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Dia duduk di kursi yang berada didepanku kemudian menatapku seolah-olah aku harus mempercayai ucapannya.

"Jangan berjanji jika kau tidak bisa menepati."

"Well, seingatku ini baru pertama kali aku berjanji denganmu sayang."

Aku hanya menatapnya kesal kemudian mematikan laptopku.

"Kau masih saja membawa benda persegi panjangmu itu saat melakukan kencan denganku."

"Ini namanya laptop, dan asal kau tau saja ya benda yang kau sebut persegi panjang inilah yang menemaniku selama dua jam." Jawabku sinis, tetapi lagi-lagi dia hanya tertawa dan itu membuatku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya!

"Oh ayolah sayang aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mendadak ada rapat tadi, ini menentukan pelebaran bisnis perusahaanku."

"Pelebaran bisnis?"

"Ya. Anak buahku baru saja memberitahuku bahwa salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea menerima tawaran kerjasama kami."

"Jadi?"

"Itu artinya dalam beberapa hari kedepan bahkan beberapa minggu kedepan pimpinan perusahaan tersebut akan kemari untuk membahas ini secara lebih detail."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat jelas lelah— namun masih terlihat tampan.

"Jadi kau akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku dengan menyesal kemudian meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku sangat menyesal harus mengatakan iya. Tapi saat ia datang kemari aku akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi bagaimana setelah kau menerima ajakan kencanku pada akhir pekan?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin di _Haarlem."_

Aku mengatakannya dengan antusias. Aku sangat ingin mengunjungi Haarlem walaupun letaknya berada di utara dan lumayan jauh dari sini dan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

"Bagaimana dengan _Kinderdijk_?"

"Tidak mau."

Tolakku cepat. Oh ayolah, aku bahkan sudah bosan mengunjungi desa yang terkenal dengan seribu kincir itu.

"Bagaimana dengan—

"Haarlem atau tidak sama sekali?"

Aku memotong ucapannya dan mengancamnya dengan cepat hingga ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Aku sangat senang bagian ini, dimana kemauan dan keinginanku terpenuhi tanpa mempedulikan ia yang saat ini sedang kesal. Oh dear, kau belum pernah mendengar istilah _the power of women_ ya?

 **.**

 **.**

Aku meletakkan tas di sofa apartemenku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Kuambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Ingatanku melayang pada pertemuanku dengan Siwon tadi. Jadi dia akan bekerja sama dengan orang Korea ya?

Aku tidak tau siapa, pengusaha kaya mana yang akan bekerja sama dengannya, tapi mengetahui bahwa akan ada orang Korea yang akan kutemui entah kenapa membuatku merasa aneh.

Well, asal kalian tau saja, hanya Siwon orang Korea yang aku kenal disini. Aku mengenalnya saat menghadiri workshop yang diadakan oleh perusahaan milik bosku, saat dua bulan aku disini. Siwon merupakan bos dari perusahaan yang lumayan besar di Belanda. Ia berasal dari Korea, namun saat usia enam belas tahun ia dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk menetap di Belanda dan mendirikan bisnis baru.

Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya tertarik padaku. Apa yang membuatnya sampai mengejarku dan menungguku selama tiga tahun.

Ya, dia memang lelaki yang pantang menyerah.

Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan menerimanya dan kembali membuka hatiku. Mencoba kembali menata hatiku yang berantakan karena seseorang.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan sakit itu menyerangku lagi.

Bukan, aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit. Rasa sakit yang kumaksud adalah rasa sakit yang menyerang hatiku.

Apa kalian berpikir aku menderita penyakit hati atau liver?

Sudah kukatakan aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit.

Sakit hati yang kualami saat ini adalah sakit hati karena patah hati. Patah hati yang merupakan suatu metafora umum yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan sakit emosional atau penderitaan mendalam yang dirasakan seseorang setelah kehilangan orang yang dicintai, itulah yang disebut patah hati—aku menemukan definisi ini di Wikipedia—yang saat ini aku alami.

Rasa sakit ini muncul saat aku kembali mengingat seseorang yang empat tahun lalu sangat berharga untukku, bahkan hingga saat ini. Kenangan akan dirinya dan wajahnya begitu membekas dipikiranku seolah-olah sudah ditakdirkan terpahat secara permanen diotakku.

Dia cinta pertamaku sekaligus pematah hatiku yang pertama.

Kebanyakan dari orang adalah sangat sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertama. Walaupun beberapa orang ada yang mengatakan bisa melupakannya, tapi sesungguhnya itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka untuk menghindari topik _'kembali ke masa lalu'_ atau _'mari mengenang mantan pacar'._ Tidak apa-apa, aku paham, tidak masalah karena aku mengerti bagaimana sakitnya sekaligus bahagianya saat harus mengenang cinta pertamamu.

Cinta pertamaku sangat luar biasa. Aku merasakan jatuh cinta saat usiaku menginjak lima belas tahun. Orang mengatakan itu cinta monyet atau semacamnya, tapi tidak denganku. Itu adalah cinta pertamaku yang menggebu-gebu dengan seorang pria yang saat itu berusia sembilan belas tahun dan duduk dibangku kuliah! Hebat bukan? Aku yang masih junior high school saat itu bisa menaklukkan hati seorang pria yang berstatus mahasiswa.

Kami bertemu saat kedua orang tua kami menghadiri pesta relasi bisnis dan kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar konyol, namun itulah faktanya.

Kami menjalin hubungan setelah satu bulan bertemu dan menjalin hubungan sampai lima tahun sebelum kami berpisah.

Hal yang tidak kusangka adalah, aku adalah cinta pertamanya.

Kami melakukan hal-hal serba pertama seperti ciuman pertama, kencan pertama, bahkan membeli barang couple untuk yang pertama kalinya. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi itu membuatku senang.

Jika aku cinta pertamanya maka dia akan sulit melupakanku bukan, seperti aku yang selama ini sulit melupakannya.

Tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan sulit melupakanku karena ia yang melepasku.

Aku pernah membaca buku, rasa sakit yang dialami seseorang saat putus hubungan adalah rasa sakit yang dialami oleh pihak yang ditinggalkan.

Dan aku sudah membuktikannya dengan keadaanku yang sampai saat ini masih sering memikirkannya, terlalu sering merindukannya, bahkan selalu membayangkan ia memelukku.

Dia meninggalkanku, aku ditinggalkannya. Jadi menurut kalian apakah mungkin dia akan mengalami hal yang aku alami seperti diatas? Kurasa tidak. Karena sejauh dan selama ini aku berada di sini ia sama sekali tidak mencariku atau bahkan menghubungiku.

' _Sungmin sayang jangan terlalu sering merindukanku, kau bisa gila nanti.'_

Ya Kyuhyun aku sudah gila karena teramat sangat merindukanmu!

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar saat suara bassnya kembali terdengar di indra pendengaranku. Astaga, aku bisa benar-benar gila—tidak aku memang sudah gila karenanya!

Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun

Aku mengucapkan nama itu lirih disertai tangisku yang sudah menggema diruangan ini sejak tadi.

Aku begitu merindukan pria bermarga Cho itu..

Merindukan saat ia memanggil namaku, merindukan saat ia memelukku, merindukan saat ia menggesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidungku, merindukan saat mata tajamnya menatapku lembut, aku begitu merindukannya hingga dadaku sesak menanggung segala kerinduan ini.

Aku tidak peduli ia sudah melepaskanku, meninggalkanku, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tau, aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya walau aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Aku merasa sakit saat harus melupakannya.

Saat aku berusaha membencinya, keinginanku untuk memeluk dan melihatnya semakin besar hingga aku merasa frustasi.

Saat ia memutuskan meninggalkanku aku merasa frustasi dan membutuhkan waktu dua bulan untukku menata hati. Namun sia-sia, hatiku belum tertata rapi dan masih terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian karena telah dipatahkan oleh pria berwajah dingin tersebut. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Belanda yang kuimpikan selama ini untuk bekerja diluar negri, sekaligus melupakan cinta pertamaku.

Empat tahun yang kulalui ini begitu kosong dan hampa tanpanya. Tidak pernah sedetik pun aku tidak merindukannya. Walau aku sudah memiliki Siwon, aku masih merasa hatiku hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kalian menganggapku jahat? Ya anggaplah jika itu membuat kalian bahagia.

Tapi ketahuilah, aku menerima Siwon menjadi kekasihku karena aku menghargai kebaikan dan usahanya dalam meraih hatiku. Disisi lain aku ingin melupakan Kyuhyun yang dengan teganya meninggalkanku. Aku ingin melupakan pria jahat itu, aku berharap Siwon bisa mengisi kekosongan dihatiku dan aku bisa membuka lembaran baru.

Namun semua itu sia-sia. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun walau aku dan Siwon sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun. Semua itu sia-sia kulakukan. Aku bahkan memasang fotoku dan Siwon di layar laptopku. Hal itu kulakukan agar saat aku mengingat Kyuhyun, aku juga mengingat Siwon agar aku bisa kembali sadar bahwa ada Siwon yang mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Aku merasa bersalah karena merasa menjadikan Siwon sebagai pelarianku, tetapi aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Aku menyayangi Siwon, oke? Dia orang yang sangat baik, sangat perhatian padaku. Aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku yang melindungi dan menjagaku selama ini.

Siwon-a maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat membenciku jika tahu hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baru prolog aja mau liat reaksinya gimana hehe.**

 **Masih adakah kyumin shipper disini? Ayo angkat tangan \\(^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Kalian ingat jika Siwon pernah mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya yang berasal dari Korea?

Ya, ia menepati janjinya setelah kami melakukan kencan akhir pekan kemarin di Haarlem.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam kencan kami. Kami hanya berkencan biasa, tidak ada ciuman bahkan seks.

Ya, hidup di negara barat tidak ikut merubah gaya berpacaran kami.

Ingat bukan aku tidak menyukai seks bebas? Siwon pun juga tidak menyukainya.

Soal kami tidak melakukan ciuman, apakah aku harus mengatakan alasannya?

Baiklah, akan kukatakan.

Bagiku ciuman memiliki makna tersendiri untukku. Ciuman itu sangatlah luar biasa. Melalui ciuman kita bisa menyalurkan perasaan apa yang sedang kita alami.

Intinya dalah, ciuman adalah sebuah cara spesial untuk menunjukkan perasaan cinta, kasih sayang dan gairah.

Ingat bukan jika aku hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai kakaku?

Aku tidak mau berciuman dengannya, aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Seperti dengan Kyuhyun mungkin?

Siwon sering kali ingin menciumku, di bagian bibirku. Aku selalu menghindar jika ia akan melakukannya, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menciumku di bagian pipi ataupun kening.

Aku sudah mengatakan alasan kami tidak melakukan kissing , sekarang aku akan menceritakan sedikit bagaimana kencan kami.

Kami hanya berjalan-jalan, berfoto bersama dan mencicipi makanan khas kota yang berada di selatan Belanda itu.

Membosankan?

Tidak.

Itu menyenangkan.

Kami bisa berjalan-jalan disana dan menikmati pemandangan sampai sore hari.

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok adalah hari senin, hari yang cukup keramat bagiku karena pada hari senin aku selalu malas melakukan aktifitas.

Tapi tidak untuk senin kali ini.

Aku akan menemani Siwon menemui relasi bisnisnya yang berasal dari Korea.

Entahlah, aku sangat bersemangat sekali pagi ini.

Membayangkan bertemu orang Korea selain Siwon di sini membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik daripada senin-senin biasa yang ku lalui.

Apalagi relasi bisnis kali ini sangatlah penting bagi Siwon, jadi aku harus menemaninya dan menyemangatinya.

Aku harus menjadi pacar yang baik.

Kami berdua saat ini berada di Cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari perusahaan Siwon.

Cafe ini sangat strategis karena tidak jauh juga dari pusat Belanda.

Kurasa, klien kami tidak akan kebingungan mencari keberadaan Cafe ini.

"Kau gugup?"

Siwon menoleh kearahku dan ia tersenyum sedikit. Aku tau ia gugup, bahkan sangat.

Mengenalnya beberapa tahun membuatku mengetahui apa yang ada pada dirinya, termasuk kebiasaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Apa aku terlihat buruk?"

Aku membenarkan letak dasi merahnya kemudian mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan."

Aku berkata jujur ia memang tampan.

Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Aku tidak menyesal mengajakmu untuk menemaniku. Kau sedikit menenangkanku."

Aku menatapnya tidak suka.

"Sedikit? Wah kau menyakiti perasaanku."

Aku melipat kedua tangaku didada dan menatapnya tajam berharap ia akan takut padaku dan menarik ucapannya.

Namun ia hanya tertawa kemudian menarikku tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi besar kepala jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya." Ujarku cepat.

Kulihat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu kemudian ia menarik hidungku dengan gemas.

Sial ini sangat sakit!

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan kau sangat sangat membantuku disini—maksudku kau sangat berarti, kau membuatku tenang dan—

"Cukup."

Aku menyelanya karena aku tidak tahan mendengarkannya yang membuat kedua pipiku merona malu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin mendengarkannya tadi?"

Ia tersenyum menggodaku.

"Setelah ini kau harus mentraktirku es krim ukuran besar. Aku tidak mau tau dan tidak ada penolakan!"

"Baiklah Mrs. Choi kau akan mendapatkannya."

Mrs. Choi?

Ah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tersenyum miris mendengar ia memanggilku Mrs. Choi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku tahu maksudnya, aku memahaminya sebagaimana ia memahamiku.

Hanya bagaimana mengatakannya ini sangat sulit untukku.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku akan menikah dengan Siwon dan menjadi Mrs. Choi seperti yang ia harapkan.

Aku berharap aku bisa membuat harapannya menjadi nyata walau itu sangat sulit untukku.

Berusaha mencintainya tidak semudah saat aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk belajar mencintainya walau itu terdengar mustahil tidak masalah, yang penting aku akan terus berusaha tidak peduli bagaimana akhirnya.

"Permisi."

Kami berdua mendongak menatap kearah asal sumber suara tersebut dan reflek kami berdiri.

Ah, ini pasti rekan bisnis Siwon.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang menurutku tampan namun kekanakan. Ia memakai jas berwarna hitam yang didalamnya terdapat kemeja berwarna putih.

Sangat pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang tegap namun pendek.

Bukan bermaksud menghina atau apa, ia memang pendek.

Tidak setinggi Siwon dan Kyuhyunku.

Aku tidak tahu hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, tapi aku merasa orang asing ini terkejut saat melihatku.

"Mr. Marcus?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya adalah Lee Donghae, orang kepercayaan tuan Marcus."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon."

"Lee Sungmin."

Ia tersenyum dengan canggung dan menatapku aneh.

Entahlah, entah aku yang aneh atau memang orang ini yang aneh.

"Maafkan saya harus mengatakan ini. Tapi tuan Marcus tidak bisa menghadiri ini karena sedikit ada masalah."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia membatalkannya?" tanya Siwon cepat dan was-was.

Aku membelai lengannya mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tau ia sangat cemas dan khawatir jika proyeknya kali ini akan gagal.

Bagaimanapun juga proyek ini sangat berarti.

Pria itu, yang bernama Lee Donghae nampak memperhatikanku saat aku membelai lengan Siwon.

Aku bisa merasakannya bagaimana ia tidak suka ketika aku melakukannya, namun aku tidak peduli.

Memang dia siapa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

"Tidak. Tuan Marcus mendadak tidak enak badan setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Oh benarkah?

Aku tersenyum sinis, aku tidak percaya begitu saja ketika orang kepercayaan pria bernama Marcus ini mengatakan bahwa Marcus sedang tidak enak badan.

Oh ayolah, aku bahkan mendengar dari Siwon bahwa Marcus ini, ia menaiki jet pribadinya, dan sering melakukan perjalanan jauh yang bahkan aku yakin ia pernah melakukan perjalanan jauh melebihi Korea-Belanda.

Apa ia mengalami mabuk perjalanan?

Tidak mungkin sekali.

Aku mendengus kesal.

Dan sepertinya pria suruhan Marcus ini menyadarinya.

Aku tidak peduli jika pria bermarga Lee ini mengetahuinya.

Aku kesal, oke?

Kesal kepada pria bernama Marcus itu yang sudah membuatku dan Siwon menunggu lama namun ia malah tidak datang dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Menunggu itu tidak enak.

Apalagi jika yang kau tunggu ternyata tidak datang.

Hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

Dasar orang kaya, semua saja.

Selalu bertingkah seenaknya!

"Baiklah. Kuharap Tuan Marcus cepat sembuh dan tolong sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Ya. Jika Tuan Marcus sudah membaik saya akan segera menghubungi anda dan mengatur pertemuan selanjutnya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Siwon mengangguk maklum kemudian tak lama kemudian pria itu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan kami.

"Kurasa rekan bisnismu kali ini akan sangat menyebalkan."

Aku meraih tasku yang kuletakkan tadi kemudian menatap Siwon.

"Ini membuang-buang waktu."

"Setidaknya kita bisa membeli es krim."

"Satu cup es krim ukuran besar saja tidak akan bisa mengembalikan moodku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau dua. Dua cup."

Aku menatapnya kesal.

Kebiasaanku jika mood ku sedang buruk maka akan kulampiaskan emosiku kepada siapa saja walau orang tersebut bukan yang membuat moodku menjadi buruk.

"Ayo pergi sekarang."

"Ya, mari kita lakukan."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, ku lihat jam sudah menujukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Setelah menunggu lama rekan bisnis Siwon namun ternyata ia malah tidak datang benar-benar membuat moodku buruk.

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai es krim favorit kami dan menghabiskan beberapa cup es krim.

Setelah itu Siwon mengantarku ke kantorku, aku harus kembali bekerja karena aku hanya ijin pada bosku aku akan masuk setelah jam makan siang.

Siwon juga, ia harus kembali bekerja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya.

Senin memang buruk untukku.

Setiba di kantor aku harus menyelesaikan essay dan laporan-laporan yang harus kuberikan pada bosku yang membuatku harus bekerja sampai malam.

Walaupun tidak selarut biasanya, tetap saja ini melebihi jam kantor yang seharusnya karyawan pulang pada pukul empat sore.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku aku segera pulang.

Siwon tidak bisa menjemputku karena pekerjaannya belum selesai, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menaiki kendaraan umum saja seperti bis.

Tidak masalah, aku sudah biasa mengendarai kendaraan umum karena aku memang tidak memiliki mobil.

Bukan aku tidak mampu membelinya, tapi karena aku trauma dalam hal menyetir, sehingga untuk apa juga jika aku harus memiliki sebuah mobil.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Aku benci hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi masalah mulai datang ketika aku menyadari bahwa sudah dua puluh menit aku berdiri disini namun tidak ada satu bis pun yang lewat.

Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika setelah jam tujuh malam bis jarang sekali muncul?

Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Ini pertama kalinya kualami dalam hidupku berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Aku pernah pulang lebih dari jam tujuh. Namun itu semua aman-aman saja karena ada Siwon yang akan mengantarku ke apartemenku.

Tapi kali ini aku tidak berharap banyak akan ada bis yang lewat, kecil kemungkinannya.

Sempat terlintas dipikiranku untuk berjalan kaki saja. Namun itu semua lagi-lagi tidak mungkin.

Asal kalian tau saja, jarak apartemenku dari sini cukup jauh.

Menaiki kendaraan saja bisa memakan waktu dua puluh menit menuju apartemenku, apalagi jika aku harus berjalan kaki.

Ingin berinisiatif menaiki taksi saja, namun faktanya tidak ada satupun taksi yang melintas satupun sejak tadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi temanku saja agar ia mau berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemputku.

Namun keadaan semakin memburuk saat aku menyadari bahwa ponselku telah mati karena baterainya habis.

Astaga.

Apalagi ini?

Aku tidak tau mengapa, namun aku merasa ini senin tersial yang pernah ku alami dalam hidupku.

Kalian sudah kuberitahu bukan bahwa senin itu buruk, namun bukan berarti aku membenci hari senin.

Tapi aku akan memutuskan bahwa mulai saat ini aku membenci hari senin, sialan!

Aku ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Tubuhku benar-benar lelah, aku membutuhkan istirahat. Namun yang terjadi aku justru terjebak di halte ini sejak tadi.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar.

Tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku memandang jalanan cukup lama.

Sempat berfikir agar aku mencari tumpangan saja pada mobil yang lewat.

Seperti melambaikan tangan ke arah jalan agar ada kendaraan yang berhenti lalu memohon untuk memberi tumpangan.

Itu ide yang bagus.

Tapi bagian terburuknya adalah bagaimana jika yang berhenti merupakan mobil orang jahat?

Maksudku, orang itu berniat buruk padaku.

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Aku berdecak pelan.

Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke seberang jalan saat tidak sengaja mataku menatap pada seseorang yang berdiri diseberang jalan tepat dimana aku berdiri.

Ia memandang lurus jalanan, tapi aku merasa bahwa ia sedang menatapku tajam.

Astaga, apakah itu orang jahatnya yang akan merampokku atau bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari itu?

Aku merasa takut jujur saja.

Ingin rasanya lari dan pergi dari sini namun kakiku terasa lemas.

Ingin aku berteriak pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar, namun lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku sedikitpun.

Ia berjalan menuju arahku dan tidak sedetikpun pandangannya terlepas dariku dan ini semakin membuatku gila.

'Selamatkan aku Tuhan, aku berjanji jika kau menyelamatkanku aku akan menjadi hambamu yang baik.'

Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa didalam hati.

Ketika aku sedikit membuka mata untuk melihat apakah orang itu sudah pergi aku justru terperanjat kaget.

Bukan, bukan karena ia mengacungkan senjata tajamnya kearahku.

Hal yang membuatku kaget adalah semakin dia berjalan mendekatiku aku semakin tahu jelas seperti apa bentuknya—coret—semakin tahu jelas bagaimana paras orang itu.

Dan orang itu.. aku seperti mengenalinya.

Aku menjatuhkan tasku di atas trotoar.

Begitu terkejut saat orang itu sudah berdiri persis didepanku.

Aku harus mendongakkan wajahku untuk bisa menatap wajahnya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku.

Mata tajam itu.

Bibir tebal itu.

Rahang tegas itu.

Dan wajahnya yang arogan.

Aku mengenalinya.

Ya, sangat mengenalinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**


End file.
